


Happiest of Birthdays

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: -- Or the tale of two ChrisesI haven't had someone ask me want I want for my birthday in years which was December 18th. The last person to ask was my boyfriend Chris except he asked if I wanted mushrooms which I declined cause no bad. Anyway that memory prompted this cause I was gonna stick with the 'five thousand orgasm' thing had anyone asked. There's a few easter eggs, let's see if you can guess which Chrises I was fantasizing about.





	Happiest of Birthdays

She was used to her birthday not being a big deal. This year, however, was a little bit different. They’d gone out for dinner. And by gone out for dinner that meant  _someone_  had reserved the entire restaurant for them so they could go out and have fun in peace. And it had been semi-dressed up, too, which was nice. Any excuse to get him suited and booted was fine by her. She hadn’t had very much, for one particular reason. That reason was now walking slowly back to her room with her, his hand lingering in the small of her back.

He took her hand, lifting it to press his lips against the back of it. “I hope you’re not too tired. I have a surprise for you.” He said. “You mean, other than the five thousand orgasms you were planning on giving me?” She asked as she felt his lips turn up into a smile. “Other than that, yes.” He quipped. “Huh. Any hints?” She thought for a moment what it might be. “Patience, dear one. You’ll find out soon enough.” He sounded entirely too pleased with himself. “Oh, come on.” She turned to look up at him. His mouth was still hidden behind her hand, but his eyes crinkled a little bit at the corners with his smile. “Half the fun of a surprise is guessing.” The smiled widened. “It’s something you’ve wanted for some time now.” That was apparently all she was going to get out of him, but they soon reached her door so hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before she found out.

The padded black eye mask fit comfortably over her head, secured with the wide elastic that circled behind her head. She couldn't see anything,  _nothing_ , but that was kind of the point. She swallowed, reaching out to feel for the edge of the bed before sitting down, immediately tucking one foot up under her leg, settling in to wait. It wasn't that she was nervous, not exactly, but this was the first time they'd done... all of this. But it was her birthday, and he had taken the time to find out exactly what she wanted, and seemed very intent on delivering. She could hear them moving about out in the living room, could hear their low voices though she couldn't actually make out what they were saying. And then everything got very quiet. It was amazing how they could be as utterly silent as they moved through the house. She heard them come in, though, the movement of the door over the carpet, the halt of two pairs of feet just inside the room.

“You ready?” He asked. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and nodded. She had her safe word, she had her blindfold. A little thrill of anticipation mixed with nerves moved through her, and she licked her lips, shifting a little on the bed. She heard them move closer, the sound of feet scuffing across the carpet, and then they stopped right in front of her. She tensed a little, she couldn't help it, but no one was actually touching her. “So I hear you like the name Chris. Now is it just the name Chris, or is it a specific Chris that you like most?” A familiar yet strange voice said. “I… um… just… it’s not a… specific Chris. No.” She stuttered out. “So it’s all Chrises you like?” The other man asked. “Kind of like how some men like all blondes?” She retorted. He laughed before silence fell on the three and the room in general. “I haven’t met all the Chrises in the world so… I can’t say all of them. But the ones I have met are pretty… Pretty handsome.” She quipped. “We have a bet as to which Chris will be your favorite.” He said. “Babe, you’ll always be my favorite, especially after this surprise.” She chuckled out as she stretched her arms forward making grabby hands, she came into contact with two naked torsos; both hard as a rock.

“I take that back. What Chris did you conjure up to help you with this surprise, exactly?” She asked. “Ah, ah. Fulfilling those five thousand orgasms will be easier with two of us but if I told you that little one, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise would it?” He retorted. “No, Sir.” She automated and she felt not one but two deep rumbles from the bodies she was still absentmindedly touching. “Whoa, that was so fucking cool.” She laughed out running her hands up and down each torso. She felt the person on her right practically  _purr_  while the one on her left let out a throaty groan, she knew that sound anywhere so she forced herself up onto her knees and attacked the lips of her boyfriend.

When she pulled away from the heated make-out session to breathe, “How did you know which one I was?” He asked. “Psssh, please like I haven’t been listening to those sounds for forever.” She laughed out. Chris laughed at that and then she attacked his lips a little more reluctantly but they molded together quite nice into a different but just as heated make-out session. She ran her hands up his bearded face into his hair to feel him out. If she had to choose between this Chris and her boyfriend in some kind of blind game (which in this case she was kind of playing) she’d definitely lose, they had similar facial hair and similar hair styles. When she pulled away this time, “Holy fuck that was the hottest thing ever.” He said. She removed a hand from Chris’ face and blindly swung in the direction of her boyfriend’s voice.

“Ah, ah no damaging the money maker. Dear.” He chided as he took her wrist in one of his hands and brought it behind her to the small of her back while maneuvering himself onto the bed behind her in a mirrored pose to hers and yanked her free hand off of Chris’s face and joining it with its twin. With a firm grip he positioned her back arching just shy of painfully to jut her chest towards the other man’s face. Once her wrists were secure in one of his big strong hands he yanked back a fistful of her hair, arching her even further into the other man’s body. Suddenly three big hands were on her touching every part of her exposed body they could reach. As she was only wearing a thong, their hands were practically everywhere except where she wanted them most.

Her breasts were being manhandled roughly, pinched and pulled near the point of pain then she hissed as one was slapped  _hard_  before being soothed by kisses and licks causing the pain pleasure to settle in her lower body. She rested her head on the shoulder behind it stretching her neck before letting out a loud keening noise as two sets of lips descended on opposite sides of her neck. Kissing, licking and sucking then they both bit down at the same time as two shots of pain traveled right to her center, she felt her panties surge with wetness before they released their mouths from her and licked their marks not quite soothing the wounds. She felt the trickle of blood from one of them but was too far gone to care.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry… I’m sorry.” Chris said as he gave the wound an open mouthed kiss to ease the pain and stop the blood. “’S okay.” She said nuzzling into his hair since she couldn’t comfort him with her hands restrained. She practically felt the smirk coming off of her boyfriend behind her. “It really is okay. She enjoys a little pain with her pleasure plus she does have a safe word she can fall back on if it becomes too much for her. I’ve never bitten her that hard before though so props, bro.” He laughed out. “You know, I think it’s in poor taste to encourage your  _bro_  to help your girlfriend cheat on you.” She laughed out. They both laughed along with her.

“It’s not cheating if everyone agrees to it.” He quipped, smiling against her ear. A shiver ran through her body making the man in front of her  _purr_  again. “Jesus, how do you do that?” She asked as he did it again right up against her chest. “Don’t know just do.” Chris breathed out against her neck. Heat was quickly pooling in her lower body as they murmured naughty sweet nothings against her skin. “Oh fuck, I don’t care who or where… But one of you needs to fucking touch me, now.” She demanded as a  _loud_  smack echoed through the room, she was so dazed before she realized someone had spanked her. “It might be your birthday but you still don’t get to make demands, pet.” He said before rubbing the offended skin soothing the pain a bit. “Yes, Sir.” She automated as she felt the same two deep rumbles as before right against her body this time. She clenched her inner muscles to stop herself from cumming just from the contact.

“You guys gotta stop doing that cause it’s doing  _things_  to me.” She laughed out. They laughed jolting her along with them. Their hands resumed their roaming and she felt one cupping her sex before sliding her panties aside and running two fingers over her clit eliciting a moan from her throat. She gasped as the two fingers plunged up into her slick waiting channel. “Oh fuck me.” She whimpered out. “That’s the plan, dearie.” He cajoled her as he ran his hand up and down her back before dipping down to her ass where he squeezed each cheek barely shy of painfully. Her boyfriend’s fingers played at her tight little hole before moving down to join the other man’s. “Oh, God.” She moaned out as two more fingers were added, the stretch burned slightly before turning into an electric sensation she felt full but she needed more. She could feel them staring at each other like a charge was in the air between the three of them. Neither was really paying attention to their ministrations on her, they were acting on instinct as if the other man knew her body as well as her boyfriend did.

Chris touched her clit and she nearly jumped off of their fingers, it was too much; much too much. “Stop!” She screeched out before she could think of an actual reason. She did want this but fuck this was too much, she felt full and she did need more but… But she actually really couldn’t find a reason for her outburst. Both sets of fingers came to a halt almost immediately; she could feel their questioning looks. “I’m sorry it’s just… Oh, it’s a lot all at once.” She whispered embarrassingly, she felt the heat of a full body blush cross herself. “Are you okay?” They both asked, causing her to laugh like they had rehearsed this or something. “I’m okay better than okay.” She winced as her boyfriend removed his fingers and played with her tight little hole, still slick with her arousal. He pushed them in slowly before thrusting them at a lazy pace then the fingers in her sex took up the same tempo as Chris touched her clit again gently this time before pressing his finger down hard and swiping back and forth on it.

“Oh.” She moaned out as the fingers in her ass began to scissor, the stretch felt amazing with all the other sensations she was feeling. The tight coil in her lower body snapped and she came with a silent scream as she felt the gush of liquid drench her thighs and Chris’ hand. “Fuck, you didn’t tell me she was a squirter.” Chris clipped in what she assumed was an annoyed tone. Her boyfriend let out a non-committal noise as he released her wrists and she sagged between the two of them coming down from her high with them lazily thrusting in and out of her. All fingers left her at the same time and she let out a noise of disappointment as she felt empty. She allowed herself to be manhandled into a different position.

This time it was four sets of hands putting her into a more comfortable position. She found herself sandwiched between the two of them. Her boyfriend was still behind her and Chris was still in front of her as they settled down at the top of the bed. She had a hand touching each one, not wanting to lose contact with either of them right now. She felt two hands grab her breasts and two grab her ass, they just rested there neither one relinquishing their possessive hold at the moment. When one moved away to shed their bottoms one still held her, soon they were both naked and helped one another tug off her panties. She kicked them off nearly connecting with somebody’s shin. “Sorry.” she laughed out.

Each one grabbed the hand of hers that was on them and led it down to their respective cock. She began a mercifully quick pace jacking them until they were hard, it didn’t take long she could tell they were semi-hard before she began. She felt two different fingers on her clit which in it of itself had her dripping. Her boyfriend’s hand dipped inside her and scooped out some of her juice and pushed her hand away so he could use it as a natural lubricant before smearing some on her tight little hole. He put the tip of his cock against it and thrusted slowly letting her adjust before sheathing himself all the way inside then he stilled. She felt him nod to Chris, who dipped his fingers briefly into her and shallowly thrusted before doing the same things her boyfriend did only to her wet heat.

She had never felt so full before in her entire life. She gave herself a brief reprieve to adjust to their sizes and intrusions before she nodded to give them the okay to move. Before she knew it she was careening on the edge of a knife not wanting to cum but wanting to cum. She found Chris’s hands were on her breasts playing with them and her boyfriend’s hands were near her clit just his fingers playing her. A sudden wave of heat overcame her and she involuntarily clenched her muscles to stop herself from cumming. “Fuck, that’s tight.” They both groaned out through gritted teeth. She suppressed her laugh this time but it was just too cute when they spoke together, their faces felt so similar she conceded that they could probably pass for twins if they really tried.

Well  _that_  was a kink she never thought she had. “Not yet.” Her boyfriend said his voice low and firm. Her skin felt tight, quivering just a hair away from cumming, and Chris lazily toyed with a nipple until her body calmed a little. He always knew,  _always_. Their rhythms didn't quite match up, and when they both surged into her at the same time, she let out a long cry. She could feel the eye mask wet with the tears that leaked from behind her closed eyelids. Her stomach began to tremble and her back began to arch. “You gonna cum for us, sweet thing?” Chris murmured in her ear. She nodded frantically, her mouth open and panting, licking cracked lips. "That’s right. You cum for your Chrises.” He squeezed her breast and tugged at her aching nipple.

She shattered, her vision blurring and then going black for a moment as all the tension in her body paralyzed her for a long instant before leaving her limp. They held her as she shook, pressing small kisses to her face. Her boyfriend came first, stiffening then filling her ear with a low moan as his cock jerked in her ass. Chris wasn't too far behind, and then there was nothing but the sound of labored breathing. “How are you?” Her boyfriend asked as she took off the blindfold, burying her face against his chest to hide from the sudden light. She nodded, her voice not quite connecting words, yet.

 ** _Morning after_**  
She must have blacked out cause when she woke up she was in a naked cuddle pile. Each man once again had a possessive hold on her. She looked around and jumped when she saw the Chris that her boyfriend had brought for her surprise. “Best birthday ever.” she murmured and Chris laughed when she jumped again. “Can I keep you?” She asked moving closer to him. “Did, did you just quote Casper?” He retorted. “Mmhmm” She responded before closing her eyes. “Somehow I don’t think this was quite what Joss had in mind when he said to get to know each other better.” She heard Chris mutter to her boyfriend as sleep succumbed her.


End file.
